


Fractured Future

by Data_HEX



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Other, why did you do that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX
Summary: After the empire was defeated over twenty years ago, Noctis and Lunafreya left their legacy to be continued with their daughter, Vivian.Now, amongst the political unrest, a new threat looms over them. Fears of a new darkness begin to spread.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, reader. 
> 
> This story is a bit different from the previous ones I've posted. I've actually been sitting on it for well over a month, before deciding to post it. I really like where i'm going with it, but updates for this one will likely be much slower than my other fics, due to the nature of what I'm working with. 
> 
> This chapter is just setting the mood for us, but gives us a taste at what the future holds.
> 
> Also, big thank you to dudewheresmytea for beta reading what I had written so far. <3

_“I knew carrying this piece of Noctis inside me, that my life would be cut short.” Ignis said softly. His breathing had become labored, and it was harder for him to stay focused and with them. “You need to do it, Vivian. If you don’t, I will change and become a daemon, and everything you’ve been working for will be lost. You must do it.”_

_She felt like time had stopped. She fell to her knees and looked up at the man who had become so much more than a mentor and guardian. She blinked through the tears that streamed down her cheeks. “Ig… Ignis.. I.. I can’t do..” Her breaths came in shaky bursts as she tried not to sob while she answered. _

_Ignis smiled sadly down at her. “Shh, love… I know… In doing this, you will be able to finish what your father started....” He went quiet, grinding his teeth together to fight through another wave of pain. “Please… Vivie…” _

_Vivian’s heart hurt, hearing him plead with her to end it all. Crying freely, she stood up, calling forth her dagger from the armiger. She slowly walked toward him, though every fiber of her being wanted to run in the other direction. _

_She made it to the stone he was chained to. Gently cupping his cheek with her left hand, she pressed her forehead to his. “I love you Ignis,” She whispered. _

_“As I love you,” Ignis replied softly. _

_She pulled back as she readied her dagger, watching the air swirl around her, knowing that his change was coming. He lifted his head up, and gave her his signature smirk, before she plunged the dagger into the side of his chest. _

~~~~~~~

Vivian was sprawled out on the love seat, having fallen asleep while attempting to read over some meeting notes Ignis had given her. With both parents now dead, leading the nation fell to her. True to her roots, she took after her dad the most. His blue-black hair, laid-back, borderline lazy attitude, and love for naps seemed to pass straight to her, but her mother Luna’s determination and love for her people was also notable.

Gladio and Prompto stood in the doorway to the living room while Ignis was making dinner in the kitchen. 

“Should we wake her up?” Prompto asked while watching the rise and fall of her chest, the paper-laden folder threatening to slip off and fall to the floor. 

Gladio shrugged. “I’m not gonna do it. Ignis can if he really wants her awake for dinner.” 

A soft snore was heard in response and Prompto watched as the folder then tumbled to the ground - the papers scattering everywhere, before Vivian woke. She sat up and looked about, disoriented.

“Heh.. Mornin’ Starshine. Have a nice nap?” Gladio grinned. 

She just groaned and rubbed her eyes before looking at the pile of papers on the floor. “How long was I out?” 

Prompto shrugged. “I’d say about an hour, hour and a half tops. We were just debating on whether we should have woken you up or not, but you made that decision for us.”

Stretching, she swung her legs off the couch and set her feet on the floor in front of her. She leaned forward and gathered up all the papers and put them back into the folder before getting up and putting it on the desk. 

“Well… Glad I could help end a debate on a good note, for once.” She stretched, and sniffed the air, which led her to wander into the kitchen. 

She watched Ignis move with ease, despite the blindness. “Would you like any help, Iggy?” she asked softly as he finished chopping vegetables for the stew. 

He smirked and looked in her direction. “That’s one thing that sets you apart from your father. He was never one to really offer help in the kitchen. If you wouldn’t mind slicing the steaks, that would be lovely.” 

She grinned. “Well, I’m glad I’m not an exact carbon copy, and that I continue to amaze you guys.”

They prepared the meal in silence. It was one of her favorite things to do when she could. While she knew Ignis could handle everything himself, she enjoyed the monotonously that she couldn’t get from her day to day life. 

“Are these going directly into the pot, or did you want to do something with them first?” she questioned. 

Ignis waved his hand towards the pot. “Just put them in the pot, they’ll cook with everything else. Could you also add a few tablespoons of butter?” 

She snorted. “We have vastly different ideas on what a few means. How’s three sound?” 

He thought for a moment, before nodding and going back to cutting carrots. “That should be plenty.”

Vivian carried the cutting board to the stove and slowly slid the meat in, before putting the board into the sink and getting three tablespoon cubes out of the fridge. After tossing the cubes into the pot, she leaned against the counter to watch Ignis work again. 

“Did you get a chance to really look over the papers I gave you earlier?” Ignis questioned as he put the veggies into the pot. 

“A bit, yeah. Trying to open more trade routes, possibly opening a new hunters headquarters here in Insomnia and training people. I think there were some new marriage laws being brought up?” She shifted her position, folding her arms. 

“While I don’t like why we need more hunters, I do think that having two main headquarters will prove to be advantageous. Opening up the borders has led to an influx of newcomers arriving in Lucis, which has been one of our main objectives.” Ignis said, pausing. “But it also means more people to protect.” 

When the empire was defeated, they announced that the borders were going down, and Lucis welcomed everyone in their country. It did not come without issues however. Citizens began to speculate that there were still empire loyalists who would try to ruin the peace, and others downright hated the idea. These opinions led to an eruption of small protests happened across the land. 

Vivian had been picking up the remaining pieces of that project, in hopes of continuing to smooth over the bumps, and gain the trust she needed so they knew that this was the best thing for them. It had been a long year, but she felt confident that they were now at a point where everyone can now agree to disagree and move on with their lives. At least she hoped. 

With the borders now open, there was a small trickle of people from Niflheim who requested residency, which she granted them. Many were farmers who wanted to take on the lands that had been forgotten, and some had even asked if they could help with new trade routes. It would take another year or two before their crops would be plentiful, but she agreed happily. 

Prompto waved in front of her face “Eos to Viv…” 

She jumped and looked around. “Oh.. Sorry. I got lost in thought. What were we talking about?” 

Ignis chuckled. “More people in Lucis, and more hunters.”

“Oh yes. We’ve seen a steady stream of people over the past year. Many of them farmers, some of which have agreed to help with new trade routes. They would be a stop and would help provide food, or other goods, for a small fee. The problem being we haven’t been given the green light to start working on the new trade routes yet,” she grumbled. 

“That’s so frustrating. I hate that the council still drags their feet on stuff like that. Like we need to take care of all of our people, not just those inside Insomnia, ya know?” Prompto added with a sigh. “It feels like they’re still trying to live in a different time.”

“Well, that’s because they are. While Insomnia was being attacked, most managed to hide and survive. When the empire fell and Ardyn was banished, they came back out during the rebuild and offered their services as council again. Noct agreed, only because he wasn’t sure how to do it all himself,” Ignis replied, stirring the stew as he spoke.

Ignis stopped and turned towards them. “Unfortunately for us, when both he and Lady Luna passed on, Vivian was too young to take the throne, so everything that they had started we had to fight to keep on the board, at least until she became old enough to have a say.” 

She frowned. She hated that they took advantage of the fact that their leader was too young, and tried to destroy everything they worked so hard to salvage. 

“We’ve managed to get new people on the council, though. The beginnings of a younger generation who have a lot of the same ideas we do, but it’s still been a game of tug-o-war.” She sighed, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. 

Gladio stepped into the kitchen behind Prompto, wrapping his arms around him. “It will always be a game of tug-o-war unfortunately, even if we get a brand new set of people. Which isn’t always a bad thing, unless the majority of them want us to live in the past.” 

Ignis tapped his chin, lost in thought. “What were the details concerning the marriage laws changes?” 

“Um.. I can’t remember, let me grab the documents,” she replied, hurrying into the living room, grasping the folder and walking back. “So.. Nope, not that one.. Ah here. The proposed changes would make it legal for those in the royal family and those who work for the royal family and citadel to marry the same sex with no repercussions.” 

She paused and scanned over the papers for any other pertinent information. “Right now, only commoners are allowed to marry whoever they please, but even that was a fight. If this passes…” she went quiet and looked up at the three men. 

Prompto smiled. “We know. It was something we all wanted, but knew it would have to wait until we were done. I just wish Noct were here to see all the good things you’ve done…” 

They all went quiet. While Noctis had kept a good appearance in public with Lunafreya, it was all for show. Although his love was reserved for Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio, it wasn’t to say that he didn’t love Luna, but it was a platonic love.

“It won’t do us any good to dwell on the past.” Ignis said softly. “Let’s end the heavy conversations for tonight. Dinner is just about done.”

“I’ll help set the table then.” Vivian offered, setting the folder down and getting out bowls and silverware. She was grateful for the moment of silence. 

They didn’t speak of her father often because it always turned the mood somber and sad. When she asked about it, they would tell her it was still too hard to talk about at times. She found that hard to believe sometimes as her parents died when she was five, fifteen years prior. She never pressed the issue, but had decided that when she could get Ignis alone, she would ask again. There was more to this than they were letting on, and she deserved to know what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... After a long debate with myself, I have decided not to continue this story.
> 
> I really loved the idea. Pieces of Noct had clung to those still living, Ignis in particular, and in order to finish what he started, to clear Eos of the starscourge, Ignis has to die. But I learned through writing this that I am not fond of original characters being put into an already established story. 
> 
> I wanted to share the last bit I had written before putting it on the chopping block. I don't believe it's a complete chapter unfortunately. 
> 
> Apologies to anyone who had interest! Perhaps you can take the idea and run with it yourself. <3

Vivian had slipped away to her room after dinner was done, unusually quiet throughout the rest of the evening. 

“Wonder what’s eating her…” Prompto mused as he cleaned up the remaining dishes. 

Gladio made a grunting noise. “What isn’t eating her? She has the council breathing down her throat to change things, but only if she complies with how they want things done. She’s trying to live up to both of her parents' reputations while trying to bring unity to the nations. Girl has a lot on her plate.” 

Prompto stopped and sighed. “Yeah, when you put it that way it’s a lot… She has big shoes to fill. Should one of us go check on her?”

“Don’t bother, she’s not in her room,” Ignis said softly from the hallway. 

“Uhh… what?” Prompto replied, confused. 

Ignis sighed. “She climbed out her window about half an hour ago. Not sure if she went up or down. She could be on the roof, or she could be in the training room.” He went quiet and leaned against the wall, letting his head rest back and closed his eyes. “She’s been climbing out the window for about three weeks now. Neither of you have noticed as she normally does it after you’ve gone to bed, but I still hear it.” 

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck. “I… I guess… I dunno… I feel bad that I’m so oblivious to what’s going on.” 

A faint smile found its way onto Ignis’s face. “She does a good job at hiding it. But she can feel that things are changing, and doesn’t know why she can feel it, or how to stop it. Just leave her be, she’ll come around when she’s figured it out, or when she can’t stand not understanding.”

Ignis pushed off the wall and walked away towards their bedroom. 

Prompto went to say something when Gladio put his hand on his shoulder. “Leave him for now, we can comfort him later tonight.” 

Prompto nodded sadly and dropped the subject. 

\------------------------

Vivian was aware that Ignis knew she was climbing out her window, which was silly in retrospect. Being the queen meant she could come and go from her quarters as she pleased, and yet this brought her a sense of calm since they couldn’t necessarily follow her. 

She decided the roof was where she needed to go this time. It was quiet out, very few lights were on so she could just sit and stare into the stars. She laid on her back and watched them flicker one by one into existence.

“It’s times like these I wish you were still around. Something’s coming, I can literally feel it, but I don’t know what it is or why,” she said aloud to no one.   
There had been subtle changes happening that she started to pick up on. Her warping ability had began to get stronger, and she was able to warp longer distances. Her strength had also spiked, which made training with the recruits hard as she accidentally sent one to the hospital with a broken arm. 

Aside from those, there was a new power swirling inside of her that frightened her. She didn’t know what it was, or why it was awakened now, but felt that it had always been a part of her, and that it was likely the reason everything else was changing the way it was. 

She also noticed Ignis’s senses were becoming stronger. His sensitivity to light had worsened, but his reflexes and hearing were impeccable. He could hear things from blocks away that no normal human should ever be able to hear. 

“Ugh, laying here worrying about it isn’t going to fucking help!” she growled at herself, slamming her fist into the rooftop, causing a small dent. She sat up and looked at it and sighed. 

“Really? You go and die on me and leave me with… this… whatever it is?” She gestured around her and looked back up at the stars, knowing that she’ll never get the answers she sought after so badly. She got up and began to walk back towards where she climbed up when she felt an overpowering sense of anger and pain wash over her. 

She yelled out and fell to her knees, grasping her head. Her vision blurred as a vivid white light blinded her, before darkness took over. She had slumped over, holding her head as she panted and tried to regain control over her own senses. 

“Vivian…. Vivi……..”

She groaned and shook her head. She didn’t want to believe she recognized the voice she heard in her head. 

“Vivian, Ignis needs you… Your help… Go to him…”

“Why now? Why are you talking to me now?” she croaked before she gave in to and let her conscious slip into the darkness.

\------------------------

Ignis had just fallen asleep when he was jolted awake by searing pain radiating throughout his body. He screamed, clutching his head, flailing around in the bed. Prompto who had not quite fallen asleep yet, yelped in fear before realizing Ignis was in pain. 

“Ignis! Ignis, buddy, can you hear me?” Prompto tried his best to get his arms around Ignis’s flailing body, but he couldn’t pin him down. He went to call out for Gladio, when he heard him running down the hall. 

“What is going on?!” Gladio gasped, crawling onto the bed to help pick up Ignis.

“I don’t know, he just started screaming out of nowhere.” Prompto looked to be on the verge of tears. 

Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis and held him as he slowly stopped flailing around. “Shhh baby, it’s okay. We’re here.” he rocked back and forth while Ignis became limp, and the only noises coming from him were soft moans. 

Worry was etched across Prompto’s face as he rubbed whatever part of Ignis he could touch. They were used to Ignis waking up from nightmares, but this was something new. Sweat covered Ignis’s brow, and his face still contorted in pain.

“Vi….. Viv…..” Ignis tried to get out. 

“Vivian?” Prompto asked, before looking up at Gladio. “She didn’t come back did she?”

“No… My best guess is that she’s on the roof somewhere. You don’t think she had an attack too?” Gladio furrowed his brow and looked down at Ignis. “Go look for her Prom. We’ll be okay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think. I truly appreciate all comments, as they help me get better with my writing.  
Kudo's also loved. <3
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on social media, my Twitter is: @nursexxmorphine
> 
> I post a mix of things pertaining to FFXV, updates about my fics, other fandoms, and my personal life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you think. I truly appreciate all comments, as they help me get better with my writing.  
Kudo's also loved. <3
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on social media, my Twitter is: @nursexxmorphine
> 
> I post a mix of things pertaining to FFXV, updates about my fics, other fandoms, and my personal life.


End file.
